User talk:Furrtwo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wordgirl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wordgirl Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loli-Wordgirl1 (Talk) 02:37, June 8, 2010 Hi and welcome to the wordgirl wiki I am one of the admins and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. :) Welcome/Admin Hi, and welcome to Wordgirl Wiki! Thank you for your enthusiastic contributions to the articles. Although the policies you made are well-written and were going to be made soon, please know that it is strongly preffered that the policies be governed by the administrators only. However, you seem a great asset to this wiki and as such I am promoting you to administrator status. Here is a link to a very helpful Administrators' how-to guide on HELP! Wikia. Congratulations, use this power wisely, and happy editing! :—Anakiniman 18:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Please be formal On the article WordGirl Theme Song you said "The WordGirl Theme Song is, obviously,..." I removed the "obviously" part of that, because it is not formal. Even if it is obvious, please remember to be formal. For example, Wikipedia article World begins "World is a common name for the sum of human civilization...". : —Anakiniman 16:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Dang, I completely forgot even writing that whole article :D I was wondering why it was saying I uploaded a video on my contributions... KK, I'll keep that in mind; naturally I don't go out-of-my-way to be rude and obnoxious. Even if something is obvious... 8-) ~Furrtwo the Fantastic 16:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) May I Have a Word why did you erase Emily went to the beach with her family and her brother Eli, Emily was seeing without her clothes on, Phil has a baby cousin, his baby brother got hit by a bus, or Phil works at Gnoccio's Italian Restaurant? : Because it is not-canon, a repetitive problem, and pointless spam. ~Furrtwo the Fantastic talk 05:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Affliations Hello Furrtwo. This is a request for affliations between the WordGirl Wiki and the Arthur Wiki. These are both very popular shows and wikis and we would like to link to each others wikis. I was thinking there could be a box on the main page of the Arthur and Wordgirl Wiki where the Arthur Wiki links to the Wordgirl Wiki, and vice versa. This way both sites will receive new visits and possibly new editors. Thanks, you can post on my talk page on the Arthur Wiki Buster Baxter 02:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin of Arthur Wiki Editing Why did protected Emily or Phil and why did you edited Victoria Best and Mr. Dudley? I didn't know I'm sorry if the Klowns I put are scary. I thought people like you would comment on those. And if I do it again, do...I...really...get...blocked? Backtojoker : I'm glad to see that you are nice enough to apologize. There are lots of other ways to get comments on here that aren't filling pages with scary clowns that will probably give me nightmares... Even if you don't make a lot of edits, it's always nice to have pople around here on the wiki that just add to the welcoming community. I try make it a nice, inviting place so that you can just relax. : I noticed you uploaded a picture of the Birthday Girl - we can always use more images on this Wiki, so that's a great way to get lots of edits. As long as you don't violate our policies, there's lots of ways to have fun without getting blocked. ~Furrtwo the Fantastic talk 21:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Cherish is the Word Please be more careful when editing episode summaries!!! I know one of your goals is to turn the one sentence summaries into complete, step-by-step recollections of them, and I did that to Cherish the Word. You deleted all of my hard work!! I know it was probably an accident, but I was still kinda steamed. Is there any way to recover what I did? I guess I'll start recapping the episode again. ~The Living Word Girl (I am gonna get an account eventually) : It was not an accident, and I'm sorry for getting rid of your "hard work", but as anyone who has basic knowledge of Wikia knows, your wall of text is not completely gone, but it is not going back on the page. By "complete, step-by-step recollections" I do not mean a mile-long expanse of unpunctuated blather explaining every single thing that occurs in the episode. I mean a concise, well-written summary that explains the plot of the episode without being obnoxious. : And as for getting an account eventually - it takes less than a minute to sign up. : ~Furrtwo the Fantastic talk 22:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I fixed Cherish the Word to where it isn't as long. Thanks for the advice in editing!!! I will try to be more consise in the future!!! ~The Living Word Girl Hi, Furrtwo! It's the Living Word Girl again. I have a question. I've noticed that on some pages, people are putting that specific things will happen in future episodes. For instance, on Violet's page, it states that, in a future episode, she will be "a witch that melts in Becky's dream". Unless they are going to do a Wizard of Oz parody episode, I doubt that this is going to happen. I think people are managing to sneak fannon in without getting in trouble by putting the phrase "In an upcomming episode" before it. What should we do? 18:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC)The Living Word Girl : Thanks for the heads up. I don't get a lot of internet time, so it's good to alert me when people are messing about with things they shouldn't on here. I will check over the pages and kindly remind the perpetrators not to post anything that hasn't been confirmed by the creators. Thanks again! ~Furrtwo the Fantastic talk 16:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I have a question. Can other people do things to your profile page? Because I found a picture in my slideshow that i didn't put in. : Other users DO have the ability to edit another user's profile. It's generally not a very nice thing to do, and if you don't have permission it's against the WordGirl Wiki's policy. If it's not harmful, mean, or obscene, I would recommend just getting rid of the picture. Anything derogatory would need to be taken action about, so if that ever happens, alerting an admin is the best bet. ~Furrtwo the Fantastic talk 16:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Fannon Edits Hiya, Furrtwo!! The Living Word Girl here! Someone has been making fannon edits. I was on the Colonel Giggle Cheeks page, and I read this: Colonel Giggle Cheeks was destroying May I Have a Word? on a week later with Miss Power. During the brawl, he was choking Phil with Beau’s blue bow tie. This is so totally fake, and it is kind of innapropriate. I know it is against the wiki's policy to make fannon edits, but I'm not sure who did this. I deleted it, but it could get added back. What can you do about this? 20:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I know you've been busy with a lot of spammers and fanfic, but I was just wondering about the "Alamar" page. I know this isn't true, but I wasn't sure what to do! In other words, what will happen?! Thanks a bunches! Misspower200 22:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Furrtwo, it's TheLivingBeckyBotsford! I would like to tell you....on The Miss Power page LuigiMan posted false quotes and stated in the article "Miss Power Doesn't talk " or quotes like "kiss my foot, Emily".....kind innapropriate and exxaperating, can youblock him somehow from editing pages...anything he 'edits' becomes misleading(knda like Mr. Big) Thank You! TheLivingBeckyBotsford 11:44, May 15, 2012 (UTC)The Living Becky Botsford Spaceship hideout Hi, I just noticed that someone is posting really inappropriate comments on a page titled "lalalalalalalalalalalala". They don't have an account, but they need to be blocked; I think only admins can do that. Hi there! Let me get to the point: Maybe you've already noticed, but the user LuigiMan(Numbers I can't remember) has an obsession for putting false info onto the "Tell Her What She's Won/Victoria is the Best_WordGirl?" page. I was wondering if you could "block" it? Not trying to be offensive or anything, but it DOES get annoying having to fix it almost everyday. It would really be appreciated (By all of us other WG fanz, I'm sure)! Thank though! Misspower200 16:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Bad Language in editing Hello Furrtwo! Phantomjerad has been editing my profile by putting bad language.And putting bad things on my talk/profile page, luckily I caught it and undid the material.Is there any way you can specifically block him from editing profile pages(at least mine, it is driving me up the wall!)...I sent him a message but only got a reply with bad language(Thank God I deleted that!). Because he is irking me with his inappropriate language and editing.Thank you.TheLivingBeckyBotsford 20:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Help Coleman Laing (talk) 18:30, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello my name is Coleman Laing formerly 69.168.144.137 aka A Wikia Contributor and what I'm about to ask is big I know maybe even impossible but I'm would like you to delete all comments made from my former Wikia Contributor, please it has been bugging me ever since I come onto this wiki preferably13:16, July 16, 2012. I just got caught up in the comments forgetting that I am just a random wiki commentor so I want all of 69.168.144.137 deleted. And if there's any information you need for you to truly believe that 69.168.144.137 is me please tell me, please help me.